<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Humanity by Everyoneisheretoday5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682537">Your Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5'>Everyoneisheretoday5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Communication Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fuyuhiko is trying, I could write another chapter, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Peko Pekoyama centered, Peko has identity issues, especially Sonia, gundham and sonia are peko's wingpeople, hajime is just kinda done as usual, i might not, tearful confessions, trying to make an imbalance of power into a healthy relationship and it goes wrong, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko has never been anything but a tool, and that’s what she always will be. (According to her anyways...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peko Pekoyama was quietly practicing her stances when she heard him knock on her cabin door.</p><p> </p><p>The ultimate swordswoman thought it was good practice to try not to be heard by anyone else, she could protect the young Yakuza boss with more ease. That was her job after all.</p><p> </p><p>So gently, gently, she sliced through the air, imagining a sword in her hand, (the ones she had were sheathed and on the ground, protected. It seemed foolhardy to take them out.) invisible enemies in slow-mo. Aiming for the weak points, where they'd be taken down the easiest.</p><p> </p><p>She had to adjust her grip probably, the thumb is the weakest point on the hand after all, and to practice her balance, <em>stop shaking, you need to be better, </em>she'd stand on one foot, rotating through the air like a deadly ballet dancer.</p><p> </p><p>Drop slowly to the ground, swish, make no noise-</p><p> </p><p>A series of knocks at her door and Peko lost all her concentration, falling clumsily to the ground and cursing internally, quickly getting back up without as much noise as possible and quickly turning her attention to the door, watching it warily.</p><p> </p><p>"...Peko?"</p><p> </p><p>She recognized that voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Young master?... come in."</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and there was Kuzuryu in and of himself, tie slightly undone or ruffled, (depending on how you looked at it) and his collar flipped up and eschew. He didn't usually allow for such, but since it was night time, and the only person he ever saw at this time seemed to be Peko, it seemed reasonable that he would let it slide. The only thing to question was how it got to be like that in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuryu walked in with an air of dignity as he always did as Peko shut the door behind him. There was still something noticeably different, as for some reason he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. Peko didn't question it, as she didn't think it was her place. Well... at least she didn't <em>try </em>to. She was curious by nature, and no amount of bodyguard training would ever solve that. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright, young master?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuzuryu snapped out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, and gave a nervous smile towards Peko. Peko noticed how he fidgeted with his sleeve. <em>How strange...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes! I'm okay. No need to worry." He replied. "And since it's just the two of us, you don't need to call me all that 'young master' shit. Honestly, I think it might be a little degrading towards yo- towards me. Since I'm not young. I'm 16. You can call me Kuzuryu..." </p><p> </p><p>Peko nodded and tried out a few sample sentences in her head to get used to it. <em>Young mast- Kuzuryu seems to have left off on a thought. What was he going to say? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay if we sit down, Peko?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course." </p><p> </p><p>Since there was no chairs in the cabin, just a simple bed, a fridge and kitchen of sorts, a bathroom, and a lot of free space, Peko climbed onto her mattress and patted down a spot for Kuzuryu to sit. </p><p> </p><p>Kururyu sat down next to Peko with care, sitting up stiff and straight. Peko already had a habit of sitting up straight due to her training and status, so it wasn't unusual for her, but it was unusual for <em>him. </em>Of course, when he was in front of his father it seemed like a rod had been jammed up his back, but everywhere else he liked to sprawl. Did he not like their choice of seating? He'd sat here many other times and was relaxed, often lying down with his hands behind his head, talking about everything it seemed like. Now he was silent. </p><p> </p><p>Peko stayed silent as well, mirroring his actions. It made her anxious to see him like this. She could only recall him acting like this a couple of times before, once after he had almost gotten himself killed when he was 11 by involving himself in another gang when he wasn't supposed to, (Peko saved him) or when he had broken something (Peko couldn't remember now, though it was probably something insignificant) when he was 7 and Peko took the blame. There was no reason to be like this now, however. He hadn't done anything. </p><p> </p><p>Peko turned her head towards him, trying to read his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked deep in thought. She let her eyes roam over his hair, short and spiky, although it seemed to be growing out a bit since they had been on this island for so long. She'd probably have to find a pair of clippers. </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuryu looked up for a second to catch Peko's eye and quickly turned his head away. Peko thought she could see a bit of red on the tip of his ear and let herself smile a bit, before squashing it into a neutral expression. <em>How intriguing...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>I... n-need to tell you something." Kuzuryu stammered, still keeping his head turned away. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm all ears, Kuzuryu," Peko replied. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I want you to stop being my bodyguard." This time he actually shifted so he was facing towards Peko, watching her face, which didn't shift one bit even as a storm seemed to go on inside her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm a tool. That's all I've ever been. What does he mean?... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He probably hates me. That's why. He's never liked his family, and I was raised by his family, so therefore he hates me. That's the only logical conclusion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peko wordlessly got up and started to head for the door, before Kuzuryu reached out and grabbed her sleeve desperately, not pulling her back, just holding on and looking up at her with a pleading expression. </p><p> </p><p>"No need to mince your feelings. Don't try to preserve mine. It's okay. You can just say you hate me and be done with it." she said, as she looked down at Kuzuryu with a cold expression, an ache or hurt of some kind settling in her heart as her mind replayed memories from their shared childhood together. "It's alright." </p><p> </p><p>"Peko, no- that's not what I meant! I could never hate you!" he exclaimed, still not letting go of her sleeve. "Please let me explain! Why would I hate you? We've spent our whole childhood together!"</p><p> </p><p>"You hate your family." Kuzuryu's expression changed into one of shock and realization. Peko knew what she had said was true, she'd listened to him as he complained, or cried, or just sat there in seething silence as yells echoed around the establishment, and the sound of broken plates and things hitting the wall became a background soundtrack. "You hate your family, and I'm just a tool to be used by them and you. If you wanted to separate truly from your parents, you'd have to throw me away. If I am of no more use to you, I'll go." </p><p> </p><p>"Peko... fuck it!" he yelled suddenly, and quickly pulled Peko back down and ensnared her in a tight hug. Peko struggled, although it was somewhat half-hearted. She could feel Kuzuryu's breathing become shaky as he held onto her with all his might. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, and Peko gritted her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"I never thought of you as a tool! You're my friend! I just wanted you to be my friend...the reason I want you to stop being my bodyguard is so we could be on an equal level! I know that you see yourself as nothing but something to be used by me, but I don't want that! You're human, you have humanity, I just..." he trailed off, finally letting go of Peko as he struggled not to cry. "If you truly don't want to be around me, then <em>I'll </em>go. I want you to be your own person, and I don't want any control over you. Please don't let my words influence your actions... be free. I'll miss you, a lot, that's for sure, but it's your choice because you should have a choice. I'm sorry I've let you think of yourself this lowly for so long." </p><p> </p><p>The two teenagers sat in silence for a couple seconds,  before Kuzuryu got up and walked towards the door, letting himself out and waving slowly to a practically unresponsive Peko. </p><p> </p><p>Then he shut the door, and he was gone. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning, from Fuyuhiko and Hajime's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Fuyuhiko came into the dining hall looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Tired, and sluggish, he dragged himself over to the closest table, in a chair next to Hajime, and laid his head down on his arms, refusing to look at anyone. Hajime looked over worriedly out of the corner of his eye, Nagito was currently trying to have a detailed conversation with him about the effects of stress on the human body and it was hard to stray away. </p><p> </p><p>"...So all that cortisol basically makes you feel like you're constantly in a mode of fight-or-flight, even though there's no real perceived danger. You might have high blood pressure, and be jumpy or irritable. It's only our body's way of trying to defend us from harm-" </p><p> </p><p>Hajime raised a hand up and waved it in front of Nagito's face, trying to catch his attention. It worked, and he paused for a second. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you need Hinata?" Nagito asked, staring at him rather eerily as usual. </p><p> </p><p>"I like the conversation we happen to be having right now, but," Hinata glanced over to his side, where a disheveled Fuyuhiko happened to be looking somewhat like a dead body- "I need to talk to someone else for a sec, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Nagito nodded and got up to go talk to someone else. Hajime turned in his chair and nudged Fuyuhiko's shoulder. "Hey... you alright?" </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off," came the muffled response. Hajime sighed, but stayed by his side. </p><p> </p><p>He took a quick look around the room, watching for anyone looking like they had beef with Fuyuhiko, and then drew his attention back to him. "Did anything happen last night? No sleep?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing. Leave me alone. I'm tired," Fuyuhiko grumbled. Hajime grabbed his shoulder and gently tried to set him upwards, the blond-haired boy complying reluctantly, resting his elbows on the table and propping his chin in one hand. He had very visible eyebags, and Hinata could almost swear he saw what looked to be faint scratch marks across the bottom of his jawline. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell happened to this guy? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Can you at least try and eat breakfast?" Hajime negotiated, earning him a somewhat evil eye from Fuyuhiko as he sighed and sat up properly, although it looked like he might fall asleep right there. </p><p> </p><p>"...Fine. You're lucky you're not as fucking annoying as some of the other people around here," Fuyuhiko growled, as he got up and stumbled over to where the plates and food were, Akane already leaving the buffet with a mountain of eggs and bacon, and a smug smile on her face while Souda complained. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, he sat back down next to Hajime with a meager helping of french toast and maple syrup on his plate, a (hopefully) discreet way of eating sweets. Hajime gave Fuyuhiko a small smile, and Fuyuhiko gave him a scowl back, pushing the food around on his plate dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... is everyone here?" Hajime looked around the room, tacking off names on his fingers. "We've got me, you, Nagito, Souda, Akane, Sonia, Gundham, Nekomaru, Ibuki, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan, Chiaki.... and Byakuya. Everyone's here." </p><p> </p><p>Fuyuhiko growled. "Do you always feel the need to-" </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his fork hit his plate with a <em>clang </em>and he stood up, whipping his line of sight all over the room. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Where's Peko?" </em></p><p> </p><p>Hajime stood up alongside Fuyuhiko, grabbing his arm to try and stop him from leaving and searching the entire premises. "Heyheyheyhey- it's okay! I'm sure she's okay. Calm down!" </p><p> </p><p>Fuyuhiko angrily wrestled his arm free of Hajime's grip. "Let go of me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm sure she's fine- why are you so worried about her?" </p><p> </p><p>"None of your damn business!" </p><p> </p><p>"Is she why you-" </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere in the room was suddenly interrupted as the front door to the dining hall opened with a loud squeak. </p><p> </p><p>In came Peko Pekoyama, yawning but presentable, in her uniform with her sword on her back. Hajime saw how Fuyuhiko started off towards her, but quickly stopped himself, standing there with a convoluted expression on his face. Peko made no effort to go over to him or even make eye contact, strolling past him and walking over to Sonia and Gundham like he wasn't even there. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime laughed nervously, sensing the invisible tension between the two of them. It was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. </p><p> </p><p>"See?... she's safe. You don't need to worry." Hajime said, trying to give Fuyuhiko a reassuring smile. He ignored him, and sat down with his head in his hands, food now forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>"fuckshitcrapcornnuggethellbastardbitchsonofafucking..." Fuyuhiko growled under his breath. Hajime sighed. It was gonna be a long day...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry i have a part 2 to this part of the story planned! get ready for some Gundham and Sonia!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then what you would do is melt those candles together to bind their spirits- ah Peko! Good morning! How are you?" </p><p> </p><p>Sonia Nevermind seemed to be a gothic ray of sunshine as usual that morning. Gundham Tanaka stood next to her, dark devas nestled in his unkempt hair, watching and listening to her very closely as he always did. They were strange folk, Sonia a princess, but interested in the occult and serial killers, and Gundham (by his own word) a half-demon, who happened to know a lot of dark magic and loved animals, obvious by the hamsters sleeping in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They may be strange... but their presence is nice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not quite sure Sonia. It's not important anyways." Peko replied, standing to attention, straight and still like always. That wouldn't change. Sonia's face twisted slightly into one of maybe confusion, maybe suspicion. She stole a glance at Gundham, who stared at Peko intently, watching her closely. </p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong, Pekoyama? Your aura seems different from usual. What services can I provide to help you?" Gundham asked. Peko shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing that you can help. It's a personal matter. I need to solve it on my own, if I ever do." She reached up and started to fidget with the end of one of her braids, watching as Gundham and Sonia seemed to pass telepathic messages between the two of them, Sonia casually holding onto Gundham's arm and holding eye contact with him. </p><p> </p><p>Peko noted that eye contact wasn't a usual thing for the ultimate breeder, so it was quite special that him and Sonia were able to hold it for that long. Something inside her ached as she remembered the silent messages that passed inbetween her and Kuzuryu whenever he had to go on a misson and danger arose. They'd make eye contact, and Kuzuryu would nod his head slightly, and immediately Peko knew what she had to do. It went both ways, her being to warn Kuzuryu of attackers or suspicious activity with only a glance. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted that back. </p><p> </p><p>But she couldn't be like that to him anymore. No more being his bodyguard, because she knew he'd only push her away further. No more calling him "young master" as he had requested. And if she was being completely honest with herself, her feelings for him went far, far, beyond that of a simple bodyguard. She'd known that as soon as she was old enough to grasp the concept. But she never said a thing, for fear of stepping out of place. Besides what was the point if those feelings weren't requited?</p><p> </p><p>There was no way they were. She was too far beneath him for him to ever consider it. </p><p> </p><p>"Peko?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p> </p><p>"I apologize for the dirty conditions, but would you like to sit down over here?" Sonia and Gundham had moved over to the corner of the room, sitting across from eachother on the floor while Peko had spaced out. Sonia patted a spot next to her and Gundham looked at her in earnest. </p><p> </p><p>"Come! Rest your weary limbs!" </p><p> </p><p>Peko allowed herself a small smile and sat down where Sonia had indicated. Gundham casually held out his hand to Sonia and Sonia grasped it in hers, intertwining their fingers together. Peko was quite confused. </p><p> </p><p>"...Are we going to do a seance?..." she asked, eyeing the amount of space in between them and the lack of candles or drawing materials. </p><p> </p><p>Sonia let out a laugh. "Oh no- this is just something me and Gundham do sometimes. Although doing a seance is a good idea..." </p><p> </p><p>Gundham nodded. "We decided to form a romantic partnership recently. I've had my interest in the queen of darkness almost since we met." </p><p> </p><p>Peko widened her eyes in surprise. "O-oh... I wasn't aware. Good for you two, I hope it goes well." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear lord, my observation skills have not been the best lately... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anyone you have your eye on, Pekoyama? You seem to be quite close to the bad-mouthed one. Is there any potential for a pairing there?" </p><p> </p><p>Peko choked on air, and wished she could disappear into the earth as a blush spread across her face. Wishing to hide her embarrassment, she turned her face to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"N-no. As much as I would like to believe there is, there can't be." </p><p> </p><p>Sonia sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Excuse my language... but that is frankly bullshit." </p><p> </p><p>There had never been a time where Peko had been more embarrassed and conflicted. She hid her face in her hands as Gundham elaborated on Sonia's comment, moving his free hand about as he spoke rather loudly and dramatically about the chance that Peko's feelings for Kuzuryu could be reciprocated. </p><p> </p><p>"...That beast truly cares for you! I saw him looking for you a few moments ago before you walked in... say, why did you join our company and not his?..." </p><p> </p><p>A heavy silence fell as Peko refused to comment. Sonia gave her a worried glance, and Peko tried her best to avoid her gaze, fearful that if she made eye contact, it'd reveal something that she hadn't meant to. She wouldn't be surprised if Sonia could read minds. </p><p> </p><p>"...Did something happen between you two?... is that why you seem different than usual?" </p><p> </p><p>Peko finally nodded. "...it's my fault. Don't blame him in any way."</p><p> </p><p>Another heavy silence. Peko's stomach felt twisty and weird, and she didn't like it. At all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He said it's my choice... Who am I?...I want to be with him, whatever that entails. How would I be able to act towards him differently though? What is his family going to say? I've been protecting him for so long, it's almost instinctual... and like I said before, I am, or was, only a tool to be used by him. I've been nothing more my entire life... how do I give myself meaning? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She flinched when Sonia touched her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?.. it might help you process things." </p><p> </p><p>"I... okay." </p><p> </p><p>And so she did, detailing how Kuzuryu had stepped into her room, explained that he didn't want her to be his bodyguard anymore, how she took it the wrong way, how he ended up hugging her and almost crying as he tried to convince her that he didn't hate her... how he told her that he wanted her to be her own person, for him to have no control over her. How he told her it was her choice whether she wanted to stay being a major part of his life. </p><p> </p><p>How she had stayed silent. And then he left. </p><p> </p><p>And how she sat there on her bed almost the entire night, her thought patterns repeating over and over, telling her she was nothing, just something to be used, like she had been told her entire life. And then another side, saying that maybe this was her happy ending. If she could only figure out how to detach herself. </p><p> </p><p>When she had finished,  Sonia and Gundham both seemed to be thinking things through. Peko could have sworn she heard Sonia whisper under her breath "oh, you poor girl..." </p><p> </p><p>"And you haven't spoken to him since?" Gundham asked, nudging a dark deva back into his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Not a word..." </p><p> </p><p>Sonia suddenly stood up, dropping Gundham's hand as she went. Gundham watched her, and then decided to stand up as well, leaving Peko on the floor, tilting her head to see the faces in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>"If you still want to be in his life, then go be <em>in his life!" </em>Sonia exclaimed,  waving her hand vaguely in the direction of Kuzuryu's table. "Even if you're not sure how to act, and you haven't figured out your identity issues, <em>he can help you with that! </em>And I can assure you that you're more than a tool! You always have been! The friendship that we have, you could have with Fuyuhiko, and maybe even more, because he cares about you more than he would admit." </p><p> </p><p>Peko didn't have any words. She glanced over to where Kuzuryu was sitting, alone. Just... staring into space. She could have sworn he was with Hajime earlier, but Hajime was now talking to Nagito. </p><p> </p><p>Which meant that she had the chance to talk to him, before it could become too late. </p><p> </p><p>Peko pushed herself off the ground, and started walking towards him, while Sonia nearly yelled "You've got this Peko!!" and Gundham gave a simple thumbs-up. </p><p> </p><p>Peko steeled herself as she walked in front of Kuzuryu, separated from him by the table as he noticed her presence and sat up, looking at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to say something. </p><p> </p><p>"I... I want to stay." </p><p> </p><p>A moment passes. </p><p> </p><p>"I know I might have some issues with adjusting... but I do want to stay by your side," she elaborated. "Tool or not, whatever relationship we happen to have, I want to stay with you, and I want you to be a part of my life. I wouldn't choose anything else." </p><p> </p><p>A choked sound came from the light-haired boy, and he stood up, head down, and quickly walked around the side of the table to Peko, and pulled her into a hug, burying his head in her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuzuryu?... are you crying?" </p><p> </p><p>Kuzuryu lifted his head to look Peko in the eyes, moisture glistening at the corner of his. He broke out into a smile, possibly the biggest one she'd seen so far. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm just so happy..." he said, voice cracking. And then the <em>real </em>tears started, and he buried his face into Peko's shoulder again, hugging her even tighter. "I love you Peko... I've wanted to say that for a long time- I wouldn't trade you for the world..." </p><p> </p><p>And now Peko found her own eyes brimming with tears, and for the first time in a long time, she actually let them fall. She hugged Kuzuryu back, and smiled, big.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too... always have." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally the end! I can write a collection of shorts with these two though- they're sweet, and they deserve a happy ending.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll write another chapter if enough people ask for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>